Christmas Time
by Luna QueenBlossom
Summary: Pequeña serie de One-Shots basados en algunas canciones de navidad. Espero les gusten. Parejas: MomokoxBrick, MiyakoxBoomer y KaoruxButch.
1. All I want is You

Hola, bella gente que se tomó la molestia de leer esta pequeña serie de one-shots, espero sean de su agrado n.n

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

* * *

_*****All I want is You*****_

Momoko caminaba mientras la nieve caía, cubriendo todo con una capa blanca. Se acomodó sus orejeras y abrochó bien su abrigo.

Continuó caminando mientras veía a las personas pasear por Nueva Saltadilla.

Recordó porque había salido y se dirigió al centro comercial. Si tan sólo hubiese quedado con sus amigas de verse no tendría que salir a ver con que entretenerse para no estar aburrida… Llegó a su tienda de comics y mangas favorita. Sonrió y comenzó a buscar alguna historia que llamase su atención

Cuando había escogido una y estaba dispuesta a tomarla, una mano rozó la suya.

El roce produjo extrañas sensaciones en su interior y volteó a ver de quien era aquella mano

Su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarse con quien no hubiera deseado hacerlo en un día como esos

-¡¿Tú?!- gritó una voz al mismo tiempo que ella

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí, rosada?- preguntó nada más ni menos que Brick -¿Qué acaso no puedo disfrutar mis vacaciones tranquilamente?-

Su contraparte había comenzado a asistir en la misma escuela que ella desde hace algunos meses atrás. No resultaba sorprendente el saber que no tenían una buena relación como compañeros, pues el haber sido enemigos anteriormente lo decía todo.

-¡No me digas rosada! Y hago lo que toda gente hace en un lugar como este… - dijo la oji-rosa con molestia, tomando el único ejemplar que había de aquella historia que le interesaba –Además, suficiente con soportarte en la escuela como para que también me molestes en estas fechas- agregó comenzando a caminar

-¡Hey! ¡Yo la vi primero!- reclamó el mayor de los Rowdyruff Boys tratando de arrebatarle la historieta a Momoko

-¡Mentiroso!- exclamó la joven de cabellos naranjas corriendo a pagar el ejemplar. Después de eso salió corriendo seguida del oji-rojo

-¡Dámela, Akatsutsumi!- gritó Brick llegando hasta ella y tomando por la mitad la historieta

-¡Idiota, vas a romperla si sigues haciendo eso!- exclamó furiosa la oji-rosa

-¡Yo la iba a comprar si no te hubieras interpuesto!- dijo el joven pelinaranja molesto

-¡Y yo que iba a saber que un imbécil como tu leía historietas! ¡No creo que la fueses a comprar en tal caso!- dijo Momoko con recelo

Ambos tironeaban la historieta de un lado a otro. Tan ocupados estaban en su pequeña pelea que los dos pelinaranjas pisaron mal, cayéndose.

Afortunadamente la caída no fue tan dura para ambos, pues Brick había caído sobre un montón de nieve y Momoko sobre Brick.

Un par de ojos rojos y un par de ojos rosas se veían profundamente. Ambos jóvenes sentían sus respiraciones y sus alientos rozándose. Sus corazones latían a demasiada velocidad. La líder de las Powerpuff Girls Z sintió como su cara ardía de la vergüenza ante la situación en la que se encontraba con su contraparte.

Se levantó rápidamente con rubor en sus mejillas –Lo siento…- susurró extendiendo una mano hacia el oji-rojo para ayudarle a levantarse

El chico la aceptó y un poco sonrojado se levantó

-En verdad eres tonta…- dijo el pelinaranja con el sonrojo aun en sus mejillas –Y aunque no lo creas, si iba a comprar esa historieta…-

Ninguno se veía a los ojos, ambos estaban callados

-Lo siento, no debí de hacer eso. Tú ya la compraste…- dijo Brick en voz baja mientras comenzaba a caminar

-¿Brick Jojo se está disculpando?- preguntó la oji-rosa con una sonrisa divertida mientras caminaba un lado del joven

-¡Oye! Apenas estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a esto de no ser un villano…- se excusó el chico –No se como deba de actuar en un caso como este…-

-Debe de ser muy difícil para un chico como tú…- dijo con burla la pelinaranja

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?- preguntó el mayor de los Rowdy con molestia

-No exactamente, estaba aburrida en mi casa… ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? Siempre están detrás de ti- respondió Momoko

-La verdad, no tengo idea…- dijo Brick

Ambos pelinaranjas continuaron caminando en silencio. Momoko miraba el cielo tranquilamente hasta que una bola de nieve impacto en su nuca.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- reclamó la joven molesta mientras inflaba sus mejillas mirando a Brick

El oji-rojo reía de la expresión de la chica. Dejó de hacerlo cuando una bola de nieve impactó en su rostro

-¿Ya no ríes, rojito?- preguntó la Powerpuff rosa con malicia mientras sostenía una bola de nieve en su mano izquierda. La lanzó a su contraparte, dándole de nuevo en la cara

El oji-rojo hizo una bola de nieve y la lanzó contra la oji-rosa, dándole en la espalda.

Ambos líderes llevaron a cabo una pequeña pelea. Momoko trataba de ocultarse detrás de postes, mientras que Brick trataba de ocultarse en arbustos. Los dos reían de lo bien que se la estaban pasando.

-No eres tan mala después de todo…- admitió el líder de los Rowdy mientras se sentaba en una banca

-Tú tampoco eres tan malo…- dijo la joven de cabellos naranjas con una sonrisa sincera. Brick quedó un poco atontado al ver aquella sonrisa y correspondió el gesto

Ambos contemplaron el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse

-¿Quieres un chocolate o un café?- preguntó el joven de ojos rojos sonriendo

-¿Cómo se que no es una broma?- preguntó Momoko

-No lo es, te lo aseguro…- dijo el pelinaranja rodando los ojos mientras caminaba hacia un café

-¡Entonces quiero un chocolate!- exclamó la joven con una sonrisa

Un rato después, el mayor de los Rowdy regresó con dos vasos de chocolate

-Toma…- dijo dándole un vaso a la oji-rosa

-Gracias…- respondió la chica comenzando a beber

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar en dirección a casa de la Powerpuff Girl rosa

-Y… ¿Harás algo esta noche, Brick?- preguntó Momoko

El oji-rojo se encogió de hombros –No lo creo… ¿Por qué?- dijo con una sonrisa

La joven pareció pensarlo -¿No te gustaría venir a cenar?- se animó a preguntar

El chico se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero trató de aparentar indiferencia –No lo se… ¿Por qué invitarías a tu ex-enemigo a tu casa?- preguntó interesado

-Pues acabas de decir que no harías nada…- respondió Momoko sonriendo –Y no es muy divertido estar así en Nochebuena…-

-Si lo pones de esa forma…- dijo Brick fingiendo que no le importaba mucho. La verdad es que se sentía un poco nervioso

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de la líder de las Powerpuff, su madre abrió la puerta

-¡Momoko, que bueno que llegaste!- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa –Veo que has traído a un amigo…-

-Mamá, el es Brick…- dijo la oji-rosa sonriendo –Es un compañero…-

-Pasa, querido…- dijo con amabilidad la mamá de Momoko

Los dos jóvenes pasaron. El papá de la oji-rosa y su hermana menor ya estaban sentados en la mesa

-Papá, Kuriko… Les presentó a Brick, es un amigo- explicó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa

-Hola…- saludó un poco nervioso el oji-rojo

La menor de las Akatsutsumi lo miró a el y a su hermana con una sonrisa picara mientras su padre lo saludaba con la mano

-Es un placer conocerte, Brick…- dijo el señor Akatsutsumi apretando con mucha fuerza la mano del pelinaranja

-El placer es mío…- susurró el mayor de los Rowdy algo adolorido mientras la mamá de su contraparte le ofrecía un asiento

-¿No les parece que esta época es la más bonita del año?- comentó la señora Akatsutsumi con una sonrisa mientras servía la comida

-Y romántica, ¿No lo crees, Nee-chan?- dijo Kuriko con picardía mientras su hermana se ahogaba con la sopa

-¿Qué insinúas, enana?- preguntó Momoko con molestia

-Nada…- respondió la menor de las Akatsutsumi con una sonrisa mientras señalaba con la vista al mayor de los Rowdy

-¡¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?!- exclamó la oji-rosa mientras se ponía roja como una fresa

Brick reía en voz baja por la pequeña pelea entre ambas chicas

-Que deberías conseguir un novio…- finalizó la oji-naranja mientras bebía un poco de agua

-Niñas, ¿No pueden dejar de pelear por un día?- dijo el padre de Momoko mientras soltaba un suspiro

La señora Akatsutsumi soltó una pequeña risa mientras acariciaba la mano de su esposo

Después de terminar la cena, ambos pelinaranjas salieron al pequeño jardín de los Akatsutsumi

-Tu hermana parece ser muy molesta…- dijo con burla el oji-rojo

-No tienes idea de cuanto…- dijo Momoko suspirando mientras veía como su hermana dejaba una carta en el buzón de su casa –Pero aun así la quiero…-

-Me pasa lo mismo con mis hermanos- dijo Brick con una sonrisa –A veces son unos idiotas, pero son lo mejor que tengo… -

La oji-rosa sonrió tiernamente

-¡No les digas que dije eso!- exclamó el joven nervioso

-No lo haré…- dijo la chica de orbes rosas soltando una risita. Ambos pelinaranjas contemplaron el cielo nocturno. De repente Momoko suspiró

-Bien… Después de tanto pensarlo, lo haré…- dijo la Powerpuff rosa con determinación

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó extrañado el oji-rojo

-Te daré un regalo de Navidad…- dijo la oji-rosa nerviosa mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color carmesí –Cierra los ojos…- pidió amablemente

Brick comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Sentía cosquillas en su estómago mientras observaba lo adorable que se veía Momoko ruborizada

Obedeció a las palabras de su contraparte mientras esperaba…

-¡Feliz Navidad!- exclamó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa mientras extendía una bolsa de regalo donde se encontraba la historieta por la cual habían peleado hace algunas horas

-Gracias…- susurró el mayor de los Rowdy algo decepcionado

-¿No te gustó?- preguntó la oji-rosa con preocupación

-No es eso… pensé que sería…- comenzó a hablar el pelinaranja pero se detuvo –Creo… que yo también tengo un regalo para ti…- agregó con una sonrisa de lado

-¿Enserio?- preguntó Momoko extrañada

-Claro, solo cierra los ojos…- pidió Brick

La oji-rosa se encogió de hombros e hizo lo pedido

-Muy bien…- susurró el chico con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven

Momoko abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió unos labios presionando los suyos, se sonrojó enormemente al ver que Brick la estaba besando. Poco a poco cerró sus ojos correspondiendo el beso mientras el líder de los Rowdy sonreía para sus adentros

Ambos pelinaranjas intensificaron el beso hasta que el oxigeno terminó para ambos

-¡Feliz Navidad!- exclamó el oji-rojo con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Po…Po… Por qué fu… fue e… eso?- preguntó la oji-rosa

-Ese fue tu regalo de Navidad…- explicó Brick rodando los ojos –Se que sonará algo estúpido, pero me gustas desde hace tiempo…- agregó mientras se sonrojaba

Momoko sonrió –También me gustas desde hace tiempo…- confesó con el rubor aun en sus mejillas

Ambos se miraron intensamente con una sonrisa y lentamente volvieron a unir sus labios en un pequeño y fugaz beso

"_All I need is you here right now  
and I'm sorry if I hurt you  
but I know that all I want is you this Christmas"_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré one- shot de los azulitos n.n

_En cursiva son versos de la canción All I Want Is You de Justin Bieber_

Besos, _Luna_


	2. Home This Christmas

Hola, bella gente que se tomó la molestia de leer esta pequeña serie de one-shots, espero sean de su agrado n.n

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen

* * *

_*****Home This Christmas*****_

Miyako colocó la última esfera en su pequeño árbol de Navidad. Sonrió con ternura al admirar como lucía su bello árbol en esa tarde de 24 de Diciembre

-Ha quedado hermoso, Miyako…- dijo su abuela con una sonrisa

-Lo se…- habló la rubia con una sonrisa mientras caminaba en dirección a su abuela -¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-

-Pequeña, ¿Podrías traer los ingredientes para las galletas?- preguntó amablemente la mujer

-Por supuesto…- respondió la ojiazul poniéndose una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y cerrando el cierre de su chamarra –Espero no tardar…- agregó mientras salía de su hogar y caminaba en dirección al supermercado.

-Ve con cuidado…- dijo su abuela con una sonrisa

Miró como niños de distintas edades jugaban con la nieve que había en el camino. Todos reían y disfrutaban del paisaje invernal

Miyako sonrió y finalmente llegó al supermercado

* * *

Boomer no sabía que hacer. Desde temprano había salido de casa sin avisar a sus hermanos, mucho menos al mono que tenía como su creador.

El rubio suspiró con aburrimiento mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Su estómago rugió en ese momento. Sobó su estómago y caminó hacia el supermercado, yendo directamente al área de comida.

-¿Qué puedo comer hoy?- se preguntó el ojiazul. De repente, notó una figura familiar a lo lejos. Acercándose un poco más, se dio cuenta que era la Powerpuff azul.

Una maliciosa idea pasó por su mente al ver a la joven estirarse tratando de alcanzar una pequeña caja de chispas de chocolate sin éxito.

-Con permiso…- dijo Boomer agarrando el objeto

-¡Oye!- reclamó Miyako -¡Yo estaba apunto de tomar esa caja!-

-Tú lo dijiste…- dijo el rubio volteando a verla –Estabas…-

-Por favor, dámela…- pidió la ojiazul

-¿Y por que debería dártela?- preguntó el menor de los Rowdy mirándola

-Porque eres una persona amable…- dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó el ojiazul confundido

-Bueno… el otro día vi como bajaste a un gatito de un árbol…- dijo la ojiazul con ternura

-Aaaa…- dijo Boomer rascándose la nuca algo nervioso –Eso sólo fue un detalle…-

-También vi como ayudabas a un anciano a cruzar la calle…- lo interrumpió la Powerpuff azul

-Bueno… sólo trataba de…- dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado

-Y he visto como has tratado de ayudar a los niños de una casa hogar…- continuó Miyako halagando al ojiazul

-Ya entendí…- dijo el rubio quien parecía tomate de lo sonrojado que estaba –Toma…- agregó extendiendo la caja hacia la ojiazul

Ambos sintieron una especie de corriente eléctrica cuando sus manos se tocaron

-Gracias…- dijo la rubia con una bella sonrisa mientras el corazón del ojiazul latía una gran velocidad

-¿Y para qué quieres las chispas?- preguntó el rubio comenzando a caminar a un lado de la Powerpuff azul

-Mi abuela y yo haremos unas galletas…- explicó Miyako –Pero mi abuela olvidó comprar los ingredientes ayer…- agregó mientras metía un paquete de harina – Y me pidió que fuera por ellos…-

-¿No quieres que te ayude?- preguntó el joven al ver que tenía una lista algo grande

-¿Enserio?- preguntó la rubia sorprendida, Boomer asintió -¡Muchas gracias!- exclamó con una sonrisa

Ambos rubios comenzaron a buscar los ingredientes juntos mientras platicaban animadamente

-Nunca pensé que volverme bueno sería un poco difícil…- confesó el menor de los Rowdy mientras Miyako pagaba la mercancía

-No creo que se te complique…- opinó la rubia –Gracias por la ayuda…- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar tomando las bolsas como podía

-Espera…- dijo el ojiazul deteniendo a la chica de un hombro. Tomó algunas bolsas ayudándole a la joven -¿Dónde queda tu casa?- preguntó con una sonrisa

La rubia sonrió agradecida –Es por ahí…- señaló con un dedo y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar

Algunas veces sus hombros se rozaban y solían sonreírse algo ruborizados

Finalmente, llegaron a casa de Miyako y entraron.

-Abuelita…- llamó la ojiazul mientras ella y Boomer dejaban las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina –He llegado…-

-¿Cómo te fue mi niña?- preguntó la mujer entrando a la cocina –Oh, veo que trajiste a un amigo…- agregó con una sonrisa

-El es Boomer, vamos en la misma escuela- presentó la joven con una sonrisa

-Es un joven bastante apuesto…- dijo la abuela de la rubia con una sonrisa –Es un placer conocerte…-

-El placer es mío…- dijo el menor de los Rowdy con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres quedarte con nosotras? ¿O ya tienes planes para esta tarde?- preguntó la Powerpuff azul un poco tímida

El chico pareció pensarlo –Creo que no tengo planes… ¿Por qué no?- respondió regalándole una sonrisa a la ojiazul

Las Gotokuji sonrieron

-Muy bien, empecemos a trabajar…- dijo la abuela de Miyako con entusiasmo mientras sacaba algunos utensilios de cocina y comenzó a preparar la mezcla

La rubia le explicaba a Boomer lo que llevaba la mezcla y como debían incorporarse cada uno de los ingredientes.

El ojiazul miraba con atención a la joven mientras ella le explicaba. Se perdía en aquellos hermosos ojos celestes

La abuela de Miyako sonreía con ternura al ver a los jóvenes turnarse para batir la mezcla. Los dejó solos con la excusa de que debía arreglar algunos asuntos.

-¿Por qué estabas solo en el supermercado?- preguntó la ojiazul mientras miraba al chico incorporar los ingredientes

El rubio se encogió de hombros –No tenía algo mejor que hacer, además los idiotas de mis hermanos estaban dormidos…-

La rubia rio un poco -Se nota que los quieres…- comentó con una sonrisa.

-A mi modo, pero si…- respondió el chico con una sonrisa de lado

Los dos continuaron preparando las galletas con algunos moldes de distintas figuras. Después las metieron al horno y esperaron algo de tiempo a que estuvieran listas

Por la ventana de la cocina vieron como la nieve caía lentamente

-Se ve hermoso…- comentó la Powerpuff azul

-Si…- concordó Boomer mirando el delicado rostro de la ojiazul con una sonrisa. De nuevo giró su vista hacia la ventana

No se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo pasó muy rápido, y el horno sonó, anunciando que las galletas ya estaban listas.

Miyako se colocó unos guantes de cocina y sacó las galletas ya horneadas

-Ahora debemos decorarlas- dijo con una sonrisa –Acompáñame-

El rubio obedeció y al llegar a la mesa la joven sacó lo necesario para comenzar

-Tienes que hacer esto…- habló la rubia mientras comenzaba a decorar una galleta en forma de muñeco de nieve –Inténtalo-

El ojiazul sonrió un poco nervioso y comenzó a tratar de hacer lo mismo que su contraparte. Su intento terminó en un muñeco de nieve bastante mal hecho

-Eso estuvo bien…- dijo Miyako tratando de reprimir una risita

-Soy pésimo…- dijo el menor de los Rowdy con un aura depresiva

La Powerpuff azul tomó una mano de su contraparte, causando un sonrojo en el joven y ambos comenzaron a decorar otra galleta

Ninguno se percató de la presencia de la abuela de Miyako, quien en silencio les tomó una foto para después retirarse

-¿Ves?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa –Es muy sencillo-

El ojiazul estaba más rojo que la gorra de su hermano

Después de terminar aquella tarea, ambos lavaban sus manos

-Boomer, ¿No te gustaría quedarte a cenar con nosotras?- dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

El chico lo pensó mientras la rubia lo miraba esperanzada

-Me encantaría- respondió con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Miyako se acelerara

Después la abuela preparó los platos, los tres presentes se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer

Boomer contaba algunas anécdotas de su vida, mientras que la mujer hablaba sobre algunos momentos graciosos que había vivido Miyako. La ojiazul sonreía apenada y ruborizada por lo que su abuela contaba, gesto que le pareció muy tierno al menor de los Rowdy.

Al acabar de comer, Miyako y Boomer se sentaron en un sillón mientras la abuela tejía algo en una silla, cerca de una chimenea

La rubia encendió la televisión y comenzaron a ver películas respecto a Navidad

Inconscientemente, sus dedos se fueron rozando poco a poco y finalmente entrelazaron sus manos

Sus corazones se aceleraron y sintieron cosquillas en sus estómagos.

La Powerpuff azul recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su contraparte y sintió como el Rowdy acariciaba con el pulgar su mano

Una sonrisa surcó por los labios de los dos mientras la abuela de Miyako reía en voz baja.

Después la mujer se retiró en silencio, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.

Boomer notó que Miyako se había quedado dormida. Sonrió y depositó un beso en los suaves labios de la rubia.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de la chica mientras sentía como el chico apoyaba su barbilla en su cuello

La abuela tomó una foto sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta y sonrió enternecida

"_When the only thing that I really need  
is to have your arms right around me"_

* * *

Espero que le guste, planeaba subirlo hace dos días pero tuve problemitas n.n'

Muchas gracias por sus follows, favs y reviews n.n 

_Nelly-san_: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3 Me alegra que te gustara el cap :) (No me gusta mucho Justin Bieber, pero algunas canciones son lindas)

_micaela varca: _¡Muchísimas gracias por tu review! :3

Besos_, Luna_


End file.
